To become a Legend
by jj4life015
Summary: 16 year old Jalen wants to become Kalos Champion. Join him on his quest to become champion. Oc's are accepted please rate and review.
1. Chapter 1

**The air was quiet in Kalos, and there was a teen boy, 16 to be exact, who was not happy right now. He wanted to get a pokemon, but if he went to go, he would have to travel through tall grass which was supposed to be dangerous. He wasn't scared but his mom didn't want him to go. Luckily, he got a pokemon egg for his birthday 3 months ago and it was shaking a lot which meant that it was going to hatch soon.**

 **"** **Jalen!" his mom, Toni, yelled.**

 **"** **Here I come!" he yelled back. He wanted to leave so he could go on a journey. He didn't hate his mom or anything but he wanted to experience something new. While he was going down the stairs, he heard a strange sound.**

 **"** **Look Jalen your egg is hatching!"**

 **"** **Really I can't believe it I wonder what it's gonna be." A bright light happened and out came a chimp pokemon also known as a Chimchar.**

 **"** **Isn't that your favorite pokemon a chimchar?" Jalen was staring at it with with wide eyes until the Chimchar jumped on him causing him to fall over.**

 **"** **Hey Chimchar I'm Jalen and I was wondering if you wanted to be my friend. We'll go traveling everywhere,battle other pokemon, and get gym badges."**

 **"** **Char!" The little chimp agreed but since it just hatched, it rarely knew how to battle.**

 **"** **Jalen I have something to give you, it came a couple weeks ago." Toni said bringing out a package.**

 **"** **What is it?" Jalen asked with Chimchar on his shoulder.**

 **"** **It is a pokedex and 10 pokeballs that was meant for you when you started your journey. Since chimchar just hatched you can start your journey tomorrow morning.**

 **"** **Thanks mom I'm glad I can start my journey now instead of waiting forever and a day more. But I think I'll turn in early today. Goodnight mom."**

 **"** **Goodnight son and I love you."**

 **"** **Love you too, come on chimchar.**

 ** **End Of Chapter****

 **Hey Everyone who reads this I will make the chapters longer and I am accepting other oc's for this story. If you want just post the basic stuff in a pm or in a review.(name, age, gender, pokemon, what they wanna do like gym badges,etc) Anyway see ya next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Brown-Skinned Jalen woke up scratching his low even hair. He noticed chimchar gone, and he wondered where it went. So he washed up really fast. He put on his king shirt which was a orange shirt with a fire blast spread across the whole shirt. The fire blast was yellow and the shirt had a symbol in the middle of it. He then put on his black jeans which was just plain black. He went downstairs to see Chimchar burning a frozen waffle. Chimchar saw him and ran up to him while eating the waffle.

"Hey buddy are you liking that waffle?" Chimchar happily nodded.

"Jalen can you vacuum the crumbs a little monkey just spilled after you eat breakfast." Toni said coming from her room.

"Sure mom. Will you be alright by yourself while I'm on my journey."

"Yes honey I'll be fine. Have fun." Toni looked very sad to see her son go but she knew that all boys grow up.

 **Next Scene**

"Alright chimchar let's make this official. Pokeball go!" Jalen tossed the pokeball at chimchar. The chimchar was now his. "Alright c'mon out chimchar."

"Chimchar!"

"Ok first I wanna give you a nickname. How about monk on fire?" The chimp pokemon shook his head no. "Hmm, what about flare?" The chimp shook his head happily. "Next, let me check your moves. Okay so far you have scratch, leer, and counter!" Scratch and leer was common, but counter was pretty rare to have. Flare's father must have knew counter.

"Chimchar!" Flare must have been really excited that Jalen was happy with counter and it jumped up and landed on Jalen's face causing Jalen to fall.

"Flare please don't do that again." Jalen rubbed his butt after he stood up. Little did he know someone was watching him.

"I can tell you're a newbie trainer just by looking at you." The boy who watching him said.

"And how would you know that…"

"Anthony is the name and that's all that you need to know whatever your name is."

"My name is Jalen, and I plan on becoming the champion of the kalos region with my chimchar flare."

"Alright then let's see how you do in a battle." Anthony said while smirking.

 **Flare's moves- Scratch, Leer, Counter**

"Flare time for your first battle."

"Char chimchar"

"Alright piplup let's do this." Anthony said still smirking. Jalen however paled slightly. What were the odds of the first trainer he battled having a type advantage over him.

"Piplup!" It seemed happy to get some fresh air, and even happier when it figured out it was about to battle.

"Piplup use pound right now." Piplup ran up to flare uppercutting him. This is when Jalen started smirking.

"Flare use counter!" Flare did the exact same thing piplup did, except it did double the damage.

"W-what, How does your chimchar know counter?"

"Two words, egg move." Jalen was basically gloating but the battle was still going on and Anthony used a move that surprised him a little since he thought the piplup was still a beginner.

"Piplup finish it now! Bubble." This was bad news for flare, he was a fire type, and everyone knew that fire types was weak against water type. The bubbles kept pelting the fire monkey over and over until Jalen ran up and got in the way. Despite that it was bubbles, they hurt… alot. The attack was boosted even more thanks to the ability torrent. Anthony saw that Jalen was bleeding. "Piplup stop the bubble right now." Jalen saw that chimchar was ok and he smiled right before he fainted.

 **Next Scene**

Jalen woke up to find that he had holes on his favorite shirt with a little blood on it. So he took the shirt off. While he was no Mr. Six packs he looked pretty noticed that he was in a house on someone's bed. He could tell it was a girl's room even if it wasn't girly. He saw flare resting so he just left him there. He left to see who was responsible to find a rather attractive girl who had the right amount of curves in the right places.(He is a male teenager so he does act like a pervert at times). The girl had red hair and blue eyes, she had on a pink shirt and a green skirt. Her skin color was a light mix. She was petting her fennekin until the fennekin noticed him. The fennekin grabbed a bandage and gave it to the girl who just noticed Jalen.

"O-oh you're awake it's good to see that you're ok." The girl said slightly blushing since he had no shirt on.

"Yeah I tend to bounce back up after an injury, but how long have I been out?

"It's been 2 hours since I found you, and by the way my name is Ally. What's yours?

"Jalen, also can you give me my bag that's behind you?

"Sure, also here take this bandage for your chest." Jalen took it and went to a bathroom to change, after he got done, he saw his chimchar try to flirt with Ally's fennekin who was trying to play cool and act calm. He called flare to him because he was about to head back out on his journey.

"Alright thanks again Ally. I'm heading out on my journey."

" Why are you leaving so late." She asked with concern on her voice.

"I want to make it to the next town so I can get my first badge."

"But you'll have to pass by the forest, and that gets creepy at night" Ally said shivering. Truth be told she wanted to go on a journey also, but she didn't want to go by herself. She also didn't like being in the forest by herself.

"Even if I didn't want to go, I won't have nowhere to go besides home and that's a little far away from where I can see."

"You can stay here for the night if you want…" And that's what happened they continued small awkward talk about random things until they both went to sleep.(Different beds of course, it's not that type of fic or is it?)

Jalen now ready to set out said his goodbyes to Ally.

"See ya later Ally, I hope we can see each other again one day."

"What do you mean I'm coming with you, I don't want your chimchar to feel lonely without fennekin." She clearly lied hoping he'll buy it, and Jalen did being too dumb to Jalen and Ally are on their way to the forest.

 **End Of Chapter**

I tried to make this one long, but don't expect a long chapter all the time, but don't expect a short one either they're gonna change. I hope you like this chapter and the two oc's. Also should Jalen's next pokemon be Fletchling, Pidgey, or any other pokemon you find outside the forest/ inside the forest. Also if you pick one, you can think of a nickname. Battles will be better unless you like this type. Also tell people about this story. Anyway, See you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Everybody who has the really strong characters might not appear until a little later, unless I can find a way to fit them in there. You guys motivate me. I have decided that Jalen and Ally will date, along with someone else. I was showing how Jalen is like other male teens, which are perverts(also for some reason they like to walk around with their shirts off. I know that because I am one, and I'm kind of glad to be one. I'm writing this before thanksgiving and I hope I can finish this chapter before then, but if not then happy late thanksgiving. Also each pokemon can have 5 moves at a time. I also changed the rating to M.

 **Disclaimer: I don't understand why but this is my first and last time of saying I don't own pokemon this is FAN fiction. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Begin Chapter**

Jalen and Ally was on their way to santalune forest until they reached some tall grass right outside of it. They were actually pretty happy. Ally's parents came and saw them before they left, they used to be trainers also and they gave Jalen and Ally a pokemon. Ally's mom gave Ally a female eevee, and Ally's dad gave Jalen a male ralts.

"Tall grass huh? Looks like I'm gonna try to find another friend for you flare. But first we'll have to find one." So they searched around seeing a lot of zigzagoons and poochyena, which they battled for the experience of course. "Man I'm hungry, what about you Ally." Jalen asked. Then he started checking her out a little. She had a nice butt, it wasn't really big, but it wasn't small either. Then there was her breasts, which were really big for a 16 year-old. She had double D breasts, which was huge. You could even see the outline of the nipple if you look hard enough.

"I could go for something to eat, what do you want t-to eat ." Ally said blushing because she noticed that Jalen was staring at her boobs near the end of her sentence. "I have some sandwiches in my bag that we can share, and some pokemon food for chimchar and fennekin since they don't like to be in their pokeball."

"Why are you blushing all of a sudden" Jalen asked trying to play cool hoping he wouldn't get caught.

"You should know why… you pervert baka" She said with anger on her face.

Meanwhile, Flare and Foxy(Fennekin's nickname) were eating their pokefood in some sort of romantic dinner type of way. Flare and Foxy were almost instantly a couple as soon as they met. They trained with each other a lot too because they thought it was a lot of fun. And it hasn't even been 24 hours since they first met. After everyone finished eating, ralts(Saber) and eevee(Kim) got called out so they help find a pokemon and so they can eat. Eventually they ran into a fletchling and a pidgey. Jalen decided to challenge both of them to a double battle.

 **Flare- Scratch, Leer, Counter, and Ember**

 **Saber- Growl, and Confusion**

The pidgey charged at saber while fletchling charged at flare. "Saber use growl, and flare you try to dodge fletchling and hit him with a ember." Saber's growl lowered both wild pokemon's attack, but saber got hit by a tackle. Flare on the other hand, dodged out the way and landed a ember on fletching, which had hit the ground harshly, knocking it out instantly. "Ok one down, one to go. Flare distract the pidgey, then saber try to use a confusion on it." The plan sort of worked, Flare used taunt, which he learned out of nowhere, on the pidgey and it got mad and tried to attack flare. Right when it hit flare, it was wrapped in saber's confusion and got tossed up and hit the ground. The fletchling saw what happened but left because it was every man for themselves.

"Alright then, pokeball go!" Jalen yelled as he threw the pokeball at pidgey. It shook three times before it clicked, marking it as a successful capture.

"Nice job Jalen, you did really good for that to be your first wild battle, and a double battle at that. Maybe we should get going if we want to make it to santalune city before nightfall." Ally said hoping that they'll make it because she didn't bring a tent.

"Relax Ally we should take our time just in case." Jalen said while giving all his pokemon including pidgey a potion. "Ok Pidgey, do you want a nickname." The pidgey nodded. "Ok then how about wingy." Pidgey shook his head no. "What about predator?" Again no for pidgey.

"How about something simple like sky? Rosy implied. The pidgey liked it.

 **Next Scene**

The sun was starting to set and the gang was starting to get tired. They faced three trainers each and some wild pokemon, all of their pokemon gaining more experience and learning more tactics to use in battle. Jalen and Ally got to know each other better and pidgey became good friends with eevee and ralts. Jalen was currently walking ahead looking for any pokemon he wanted to catch until he heard Ally trip behind him. He turned around to try and catch her, but he got boobie slapped in the face by her left breast.

"Ow" Jalen said as he landed on the ground until he saw Ally about to land on him.

Ally moaned when her boobed slapped Jalen, then she found herself falling. She saw Jalen extend his hands out a little so he could try and stop her, but the way his arms were, they would grab her boobs. She closed her eyes and she hoped she wouldn't make a really loud moan especially since she knew that flare and foxy were watching. 3...2...1 "AH!" Ally yelled, then she closed her mouth. "mmph... mmph" She had to calm down somehow but she couldn't figure out how.

Jalen on the other end was a feeling weird somewhere because he heard Ally moan and not only was his hand feeling her breast, Ally was squirming trying to move off of him only making it worse. That was when he felt something.

Ally felt a stick poke her in her leg, only it felt like it was extending even further. Ralts finally stepped in and used confusion on Ally to move her off Jalen before anything else embarrassed them.

 **30 minutes later**

Jalen and Ally was about to continue on until eevee stopped them.

"When did you get that egg Kim." Ally asked thinking that that's what she tripped on causing the whole incident to happen.

"Ee eevee" Kim said trying to explain where it was.

"Was it abandoned." Ally asked.

Kim nodded looking a little sad. "How about you keep the egg just in case, so it can have a home." Jalen asked since he didn't want leave the egg here. They battled more wild pokemon and they would of fought some trainers, but the trainers pokemon were all fainted. Eventually they found the trainer who beat the other trainers.

"Hey you, with the red hoodie," Jalen said, it was really a sweatshirt, but a hood was sewed on it. "I challenged y-"

"Actually I challenge you to a battle" Ally said interrupting Jalen because she wanted to battle.

"Who? Me. You'll just waste my time." The guy said with his cold voice.

"Oh yeah, then fight me and find out." Ally wasn't gonna let him get in her head. "What's your name by the way?

"Shun. Shun Kirishima." He said still not caring. "Are we gonna battle or what."

"Ok, let's do this."

"Alright, this will be a two on two match, and you know the rest." Jalen said a little mad since he didn't get to battle.

 **Foxy- Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember, and Howl**

 **Kim- Tackle, Tail Whip, Helping Hand, Baby Doll Eyes, Swift**

"Kim you start off first." The eevee looked excited.

"Shinx you're up." Shinx looked like he knew that he would win.

"Kim use baby-doll eyes to lower his attack." And with that Shinx's attack was lowered a lot.

"Shinx use spark." The electricity was yellow, then as shinx started charging towards Kim, it started turning blue.

"Kim use swift to stop the shinx from hitting you." Kim shot the stars at shinx and Shun didn't bother to say dodge since that move was undodgeable except in special cases. But Shinx didn't seem fazed by the stars, and kept running until he finally hit kim. Kim looked hurt but she knew that she wasn't going to let Ally down.

"Kim use tail whip, followed by a tackle." It was a smart strategy, lower their defense, then attack them. The fox pokemon was about to use tackle, but then Shun called out his move.

"Shinx you use tackle as well." The Flash pokemon started charging at Kim, and Kim did the same. A test of who was stronger. They Collided with each other and some dust flew up. After it cleared, Kim was standing. Ally knew why, it was because shinx had its attack and defense lowered, and Kim's ability was adaptability which boost normal type attacks for eevee.

"Shinx return. You did well. Go Cyndaquil!"

The Cyndaquil was eager to fight. "Cyndaquil use smokescreen" Cyndaquil covered the area in smoke causing kim to not see anything at all. "Now use quick attack" Cyndaquil came out of nowhere and ram into eevee causing kim to get knocked out.

"Kim you did really good. Rest up." She returned Kim to her pokeball and told her partner to step up. "Foxy, it's up to you." Foxy was ready to battle. She was going to win and impress flare. "Foxy use howl" Foxy let out a huge howl raising her attack.

"Cyndaquil use smokescreen, then use quick attack" The same strategy was about to work. Except that Foxy ran out of the smoke and was expecting cyndaquil.

"Foxy now use scratch right when you see him." cyndaquil was running really fast and right when he saw foxy, he crashed right into her scratch. He was stunned momentarily because that always worked. "Hurry Foxy use ember on him while he's stunned." Foxy had a ball of fire in her mouth and released it at point blank range straight at cyndaquil's face. The cyndaquil could still battle.

"That's enough" Shun said. "You won barely, and I don't want cyndaquil to get injured anymore." Then his attitude changed out of nowhere. "You're a really good battler, we should battle again sometime, maybe when you have more pokemon. We should also discuss battle strategies." Shun changes around people if he is friends with him. But eventually they separated with Shun going to go stay in a tree, while Ally told Jalen to hurry up so they can get to Santalune city before the sun set completely.

"Why can't we just stay here for the night?" Jalen was tired and he got cranky when he didn't sleep. He usually liked to stay up late, but all of the earlier battles and the earlier incident.

"Where would I sleep at, huh. I have no tent or anything!" Ally was clearly starting to get angry as well.

"Well how come we can't share one? Jalen said because he didn't want her sleeping on the ground, but he wasn't going to sleep on the ground either.

"Cause I've never slept in the same bed/tent with a boy before."

"Well either you sleep in my tent while I'm in there, or you sleep on the grass with bugs and monkeys. Jalen said not arguing since he was tired. He just finished putting up the tent and called back his pokemon. He grabbed his pillow and sheets for him, and went in the tent. "Oh yeah, here is a pillow, but this is my only blanket." Jalen called from the tent. "Good night"

Ally was still debating or not to run to santalune city or just go to sleep. She didn't want to just leave Jalen so she might as well go inside the tent. When she peeked in to see if Jalen was sleep, she saw that he stripped down to his underwear and was just now laying down.

"Why did you strip to your underwear knowing that I was going to sleep in here with you." Ally said blushing. She had a feeling that this night would not go well, but she ignored it.

"It's hot, and I usually always sleep like this. At least I left my boxers on." Ally just blushed at this and said goodnight after she got under the cover. With their backs facing each other Jalen went to sleep. Ally was just moving around because Jalen was right, it was hot. She decided to just strip to her bra and panties. She was hoping Jalen wouldn't wake up and see her, and she also hoped that she would wake up before him in the morning.

Now that Ally was thinking to herself, she noticed that Jalen made her feel strange even if he was a pervert at times. Maybe she liked him, that would explain a lot and why she felt so weird around her. She decided it was time to go to sleep, but then she heard Jalen talking in his sleep. She turned around and noticed that he turned around also. He was dreaming but was talking in his sleep. He then reached out and grabbed Ally's bra and moved it. He then put his mouth nipple and started sucking on it. "Goo goo ga ga" Jalen must of thought he was a baby. Ally started moaning at the pleasure that Jalen was giving her even if he didn't realize it. Jalen soon stopped and Ally pushed her bra back in place with her face being really red.

"Enough roleplay" Jalen said while he was still sleeping. "Let me fondle your boobs."

Ally started debating weather or not to let sleepy J have his way with her boobs. "Ok I'll let you do it since you won't really know." She unclipped her bra was ready for him but then he stopped.

"Zzzzz" Jalen started snoring. Ally kind of got sad since nothing happened until she found something. Jalen covered himself back up with the sheets, and went into a peaceful slumber. Ally then noticed something in the sheets. It looked like a stick trying to poke a hole in the blanket. Then Ally realized something the stick that poked her leg was Jalen's member. Was he hard earlier? Is he now? There was only one way to find out. She edged closer and removed the blanket from Jalen. She put her hands on his underwear and pulled them down fast just to get poked in the face by his cock.

"What… why is it so big." Ally was a little surprised because she's seen porn and adults have so called big cocks, but they were nothing compared to this 16 year old. If she had to guess then with this boner, his member was 15 inches.(Random number popped up in my head) She was entranced by it, but she knew it was wrong for her to do anything no matter how much the pervert in her wanted to. So she went to sleep. She forgot to put his underwear on. Late in the night, Ally got cold and hugged Jalen while she was sleep.

 **End Chapter**

This chapter is late I'm sorry, but there is a whole lot of fanservice and plot in it. Happy late thanksgiving. Give me Feedback, follow this so you can get updates. I'll probably try to add an oc every chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Let me start off by answering some questions. Jalen will kiss Ally eventually, I just don't know when. Ally and Jalen are going to battle either this chapter, or next chapter, meaning flare and foxy will fight. Ally is a virgin also.I make this story up as I go just to let you know. Also to W. R Winters your oc is really strong and I'm trying to find a way to add him in, but I need to wait a little while. Also tell me how the characters are bland. Also I put rosy at one point but that was ally Anyway I have nothing else to say...I think.

 **Begin Chapter**

Jalen woke up first and noticed three things. 1. He was hugging Ally, 2. She was still asleep but only had her bra and panties on, 3. His penis was out and was against Ally's stomach. He started to think of some possible outcomes.

" _Did she have her way with me while I was sleep?"_ He slowly thought. Then he thought that it could of just popped out. " _Why is she only in her underclothes?"_ He'll have to find out. The thoughts that were coming to him was making him hard, and his dick was slowly moving on her skin. He decided that he wanted to get a peek at her boobs because he thought that Ally got a peek at him. So he unclipped her bra and was about to see all of her boobs, until he saw that she was starting to wake up. So he did the only thing he thought of. Lay back down and close his eyes and make it look like he was.

 **Ally's POV**

As I slowly wake up, I remember the events from yesterday. I hurry and look over to Jalen to find that he was still asleep. I then notice is that my bra was unclipped but was still on. I slowly started to get up to put my clothes on then I see something. It was Jalen's dick, and it was still hard from last night. "Damn, he must have a lot of perverted dreams" I whispered. Then I got an idea. Maybe I should calm him down. She said with a devious smirk.

 **Jalen's POV**

I see that she looked at me right when she opened her eyes. If I'm correct, then all she did was just look at my member. I don't mean to brag or anything, but I'm pretty sure that I have the biggest dick in the world… when it's hard anyway. But back to Ally. Now, she just sat up and saw my member. I heard her whisper something about me having perverted dreams which was true, I mean every teen guy has them. Especially if they are sleeping right next to a really good looking girl. I then see her smirk, since I do have my eyes slightly open to where I can see, but she can't see if I'm awake or not. She took her bra off and edged closer to my cock. I was about to open my eyes more to see her boobs, until she laid on me to where her face was near my dick and my face was in front of her panties also known as position 69. I was sad, because I couldn't see anything and if I move her panties, then she would notice me and stop, even if she hadn't started. I felt her boobs get closer and closer to my member until something bad just had to happen to me.

"Ah-ah-ah ACHOO!" I sneezed at the worst possible time ever. Ally got off really fast and stood up. I stood up as well. I could see her boobs, and she could see my cock, that was until she got angry.

 **No one's POV**

"You knew what I was about to do this whole time didn't you." Ally stated to Jalen. She then put her bra on.

"Fuck my life," Jalen groaned.

"You are a pervert," Ally said wanting to hit Jalen as hard as she could.

"How the hell am I a pervert if you are the one that was about to do something to me!"

"No! Don't put this on me for YOU being hard. You know what, I'm talking to you. I can't go on a journey with a pervert."

"That's fine with me because there is plenty of other people who I can go on a journey with." Jalen clearly lied about having more people to go on a journey with. But he threw his clothes on and got all his stuff together. He was going back to his loner personality from after his only friend moved away when he was 13. He was only like that around unfamiliar people, but around his mom he was nice. "Come on, we'll separate when we get to Santalune city.

Ally watched him go outside with a cold look on his face. Did Jalen give up that easily? she asked herself. What have I done?

 **Next Scene**

Jalen, Ally, and Foxy was walking through the forest, with foxy being sad since she learned of the trainers' argument and Jalen not sending flare out. They traveled in silence for what seemed like hours, even if it had only been 10 minutes. Eventually, Foxy wanted to go back in her pokeball since nothing interesting was did battle a wild pokemon every now and then, but that's it. Until they found a trainer who looked pretty strong.

"Hey my name's Zack and I want to challenge the male to a battle." The boy named Zack said looking confident. (He is the Calem of this story, except he is the blond hair variation, and he is wearing the starting jacket and hat in the game.)

"Fine by me" Jalen said.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Zack asked pointing at Ally hoping it wasn't.

"Nope, and as far as I know, she's just some random person that's following me." Jalen knew that he didn't mean it, and he wanted to say sorry to Ally, but he didn't think he should apologize first.

"So let's make wager then."

"Ok what is it"

"If I win, then I get to take that girl on a date." Zack said pointing at Ally.

"I don't care if you do, but what's in it for me if I win." Jalen said even though he wasn't gonna let Zack take Ally on a date no matter what.

"Um if you win, then I'll introduce you to this really hot girl who lives in Santalune."

"Works for me" Jalen said. "I guess." He muttered that last part pulling out his pokeball.

Ally on the other hand was wondering what was wrong with Jalen since he acted like he barely knew her. Now he was betting on her just to see some other girl. She basically didn't exist and she was mad. "Ok, I'll be ref. This will be a 3 on 3 match assuming you have 3 pokemon Zack."

"Yes, I do gorgeous. Zack said talking to Ally. "Now let's battle!" He pointed at Jalen.

 **Flare Lvl 13 (I decided to add it some time) Scratch, Leer, Ember, Counter, Taunt**

 **Saber Lvl 12 Growl, Confusion, Double Team, Teleport, Disarming Voice**

 **Sky Lvl 10 Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust**

"Alright Riolu Let's kick some butt." Riolu looked really excited and was about to get ready to knock out whoever he was going against. Jalen had two options on the other hand, he could choose ralts and automatically win most likely, or choose pidgey who would probably win, but have a little bit of trouble.

"Come on out, Sky!" Pidgey came out ready to eat, but she saw a riolu, so she knew there was a battle coming. "Sky, use sand attack, then use gust, to make sure it blows in riolu's eyes." Sky did as was told, and did it flawlessly.

"Use quick attack to get out the way, then zigzag into another quick attack to hit pidgey." Riolu got out the way barely and went straight for sky and hit sky with amazing power for a riolu.

"Are you okay sky?" The bird nodded. "Okay then use tackle full force." Sky charged at riolu, and Zack had the same smirk that Jalen had when he went against anthony.

"Counter!" Sky hit riolu really hard, just for riolu to hit back twice as hard. Sky could barely get up and Jalen noticed that.

"Return Sky, you did really well and I don't want you to get hurt even more." The red light hit pidgey while she looked a little sad about losing.

Ally on the other hand, was starting to get nervous, she did not want to go on a date with Zack, even if he wasn't bad looking in her standards. The riolu barely taken any damage, except for that tackle.

"Saber let's win this." And with that, it was time for round two. "Saber use disarming voice" The noise wasn't that loud, but it didn't sound to good. The attack was undodgeable, so it hit riolu directly and riolu got stunned. "Finish it with confusion." Riolu got hit with the psychic blast, instantly knocking him out.

"Ok then, you're really good, but it's time for my next pokemon. Go Mareep!" Mareep was not common within the kalos region, but it made Jalen want to battle it even more. "Now use thunder wave" Mareep sent out a wave of electricity towards ralts and paralyzed it instantly.

"Oh no" Ally whispered starting to get worried again.

"It's okay saber, just do your best. Use confusion and try to make sure it's confused." The confusion worked successfully and confused the sheep, while also doing a good amount of damage. It was kind of obvious that mareep was the weakest on his team.

"Now use thunder shock on his ralts full power!" The thunder shock hit ralts barely just because saber couldn't move in time. "Now use tackle." Mareep started running at Saber, but apparently missed and ran into the tree. Most likely from the confusion.

"Disarming voice" The sound was bad again and mareep looked like it was about to faint, but had a little bit of energy left. The paralyzing effect kicked in again on saber.

"Use a tackle on ralts and while you're charging at him, use your thunder shock. Also please try not to hit a tree again." Mareep ran at ralts and shot a thunder shock that hit successfully, but he hit another tree, and both pokemon fainted. Ally was still worried because she knew that this battle could go either way.

"You're really good,I underestimated you by far." Zack said giving Jalen a compliment.

"Thanks, but I think I'm still gonna win this." They both were getting ready to throw out their next pokemon.

"Go! Flare/Torchic" They yelled at the same time.

 **Flare's POV**

I thought that he sent me out to hang out with Foxy, just to see this stupid chicken(I have nothing against the torchic evolution). I knew that I was about to battle it, and I'm not going to lose. "Hey you monkey" The torchic said. My final evolution is stronger than yours you little copycat." Copycat, who the hell does he think he is calling me a copycat. If only I could strangle him I would.

 **No one's POV**

"Torchic use peck on chimchar" The torchic hopped to chimchar and hit him. This seemed to make flare a little angry.

"Flare use counter!" Flare knew that this was gonna hurt torchic, because the normal peck hurt him. The hit connected sending torchic flying back. "Now use leer to lower his defense."

"Torchic get up and use sand attack into scratch." Torchic kicked some dirt into flare's face and hit flare with his feet. Like to play dirty huh? Chimchar was furious.

"Flare use scratch into ember" The scratch hit torchic but the ember somehow missed, probably because of the sand.

"Torchic use a peck and try to end it before they do another counter." That was the worst move he ever did because chimchar was barely hurt.

"Flare you know what to do." Jalen was smirking, he knew that it was over and he won.

Flare delivered the final hit with a look that said..."Defeated now? Bitch!"

"Game, Set, and Match." Ally then ran up to Jalen and hugged him, and honestly, Jalen forgot she was there. Maybe he should apologize.

"I'm so sorry I got mad at you Jalen it was my fault. Ally said. "But if you would have lost, then I wouldn't have forgave you.

"Yeah you are right, it is your fault. It's your fault because you tried to rape me in my sleep." Ally then stares at Jalen about to say something. Jalen butts in first. "Kidding, I only kid."

 **Skip to Santalune City, It's nighttime when they get there**

"Your pokemon is fully healed, Please try to be more careful, but come back if your pokemon get injured.(I changed what nurse joy says)

"Thank you, also can we get three rooms. One for me, one for her, and one for that guy over there." Zack was with them throughout the forest trying to flirt with Ally.

"Sorry we only have two rooms, with only one bed in each."

"I'll take the room with Ally!" Zack said really fast.

"No" Ally said instantly, I'm taking the room with Jalen. I'd rather be in the same room with him than you." She was sure about that, but there was another reason.

"Well it's settled" And with that, they went into their own rooms, Ally went to go take a shower.

 **End Of Chapter**

I'm going to leave it at that because I kind of had writer's block for this chapter. Also I have semester exams soon and I've been getting ready for those. also I might be making a new fanfic over dragon ball xenoverse. Anyway, see you next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Happy new year guys. I'm not dead! It's 2016 and school has started back for me. I haven't updated in a month and I have a reason for it. I'm lazy. I'm very sorry for not updating and I'll try to update more. Whenever I have the time, I'll try to update. I don't have much to say. I'm grounded right now so that should help me write more. Chapter's may be shorter sometimes because I'm typing this on my phone and because I'm going to try a chapter every week or so. Also, Espeon pm me when you read this.

 **Start Chapter**

Jalen woke up first and found at that his clothes was still on which was good. He then looked over at Ally, who was still sleeping peacefully. He then took a shower and changed into his green shirt and black sweatpants. He went to the mess hall, where they were serving pancakes and sausages which he happily ate. He then started thinking of his battle that was coming up soon.

" _Ok, I need to think of a strategy for the gym battle. I can't just walk into the bug gym using Flare, because she could have a strategy for fire types. Same thing goes for if I use sky, the gym leader could use something that would work against Sky."_

As Jalen was eating his food, and thinking about his strategy, Ally walked in the Mess hall got a sausage in a biscuit and put jelly on the sausage. She then looked around like a lost puppy looking for someone in particular, until she found him. Jalen just finished his food and got up to go get seconds, which consisted of bacon and scrambled eggs. After he sat down, he finally said something to Ally.

"Hey Ally, how long have you been up?" Jalen asked to Ally while he was still eating his food.

"I've been up for about ten minutes wondering where you went off to. But I didn't even have to worry because you here stuffing your face."

"Hey I'm a living thing and I gotta eat, so why shouldn't I eat now?

"I'm just saying you could've waited on me, I thought that you where still mad at me and left." Ally said a little sad like.

"I was never mad for real, I was just mad that you accused me of something that you started." Jalen managed to say even though he was stuffing down the rest of his food. The conversation changed to small talk while Jalen waited for Ally to finish eating. When both were done eating they were about to leave when they saw Zack. Zack was getting some food and looking around for them. They didn't feel like talking to him so they left the pokemon center undetected.

 **Next Scene**

Jalen and Ally arrived at the gym after Jalen did a little more training. Ally apparently wasn't interested in collecting gym badges, even though she liked battles. She wanted to try out contest. (I'm not doing showcases since I don't know that much about them yet.)

"Welcome to the Santalune city gym." A lady said who wore a green shirt and a green skirt. Her hairstyle looks kind of like a ice cream swirl. Her hair was black and there was a twig with a single leaf in it. "Are you here to challenge Viola?" She pointed at Jalen.

"Yes I am challenging her so I can get my first badge." Jalen said confidently. He also looked confident.

"Okay then follow me." Jalen and Ally followed the girl into another room that was the battlefield. It was bigger than what Jalen could have imagined. There were some small trees with bug pokemon on them like wurmple and caterpie. There was also many photos of different trainers. One stood out in particular, it was a picture of a boy with a pikachu who looked determined.

"Welcome to my gym. I am Viola, The gym later and I assume you will be my opponent?"

"Yes I'm am your opponent." Jalen said. "My name is Jalen by the way, and I'm going to be the best pokemon trainer ever."

"Okay, then let's battle Jalen."

 **Jalen V.S Viola**

 **Flare's moves- ?**

 **Saber's moves Growl, Confusion, Double Team, Teleport, Disarming Voice**

 **Sky's moves- Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack**

The lady who escorted Jalen and Ally was the referee for the battle. "This will be a three on three battle, the challenger can only substitute. Let the battle begin!"

"Alright Combee, come on out!"

"Sky, it's your time to shine." Pidgey was ready to kick some bug butt. "Now, use gust on the Combee and then follow up with a quick attack." Pidgey started flapping her wings as fast as she could to create the gust that almost blew Combee away, then sky charged at Combee as fast she could and hit Combee, knocking it to the ground.

"Your Pidgey is pretty tough, but it'll have to do more in order to beat Combee. Now use sweet scent and gust to blow the smell closer to pidgey." The scent lowered sky's evasiveness and the wind lowered her health.

"Pidgey end it now with a gust!" Jalen shouted since sky was a little far away, and because Jalen knew that two super effective moves and a quick attack should have taken it out. The wind hit Combee, and it fainted as soon as it hit the ground.

"Combee is unable to battle, Pidgey wins." The ref announced. Will the challenger switch his pokemon?"

"Nah I'm good." Jalen replied back.

"Wow, You're pretty good for this to be your first badge," Viola complimented. "Anyway, come on out, surskit." The battle continued once more. "Surskit use ice beam!"

Upon hearing this, Jalen paled up when he heard the attack. "Sky hurry up and get out of the way." Sky couldn't move out the door at fast enough though. The sweet scent made it a little harder to dodge and the icy beam hit sky. Looking closer at the wings, you could see ice on sky, who just managed to hang on.

"Finish it with a quick attack." Surskit rushed at Sky and struck her down, leaving her unable to battle.

"Pidgey is unable to battle, the winner is surskit!" The ref announced happily.

"Favoritism" Jalen muttered. "Alright now saber come on out for battle." Ralts was looking pretty happy to be out there. "Saber use a double team, followed by a disarming voice." Soon there was about twenty ralts making a song of some sorts.

"Clever using a move that I can't dodge and making multiple clones so I can hit you, but I have a trick for you. Surskit use ice beam on the ground. Surskit did as told and sprayed the ground. The ground then became slippery for ralts, but not for surskit.

One by one, all the ralts started vanishing because they fell to the ground. "Uh, Saber use confusion on…" Before he could finish, Saber tripped and hit the ice hard. Ralts looked a little injured from the fall. "Saber return. Alright let's end this, go Flare."

Ally was surpised to see flare the way he was now, when Jalen was training, he never once sent out flare. The battle would be different from here on out.

 **End Chapter**

I always do wanted to have a cliffhanger so here it is. I hope you enjoyed, and let me know if you liked it or not. Anyways, Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Alright here we go with another chapter. I'm trying the week thing but I have another fanfic besides this one so if I don't update next week, then it'll be because I'm working on the other one. By the way if you like Dragon ball Z or Dragon ball xenoverse, then check it out. It's basically an AU with a twist on it. Anyway, Enjoy the chapter.

 **Begin Chapter**

 **Flare's Pov**

I heard Jalen say that ralts was injured, but not fainted, so that was good. I knew he would send me out since I'm his only other pokemon because sky fainted. I also knew that the floor was icy so I would have to watch out. Time to get out my pokeball.

 **No One's Pov**

"Alright let's end this," Jalen shouted," Go flare!" Flare came out a little different since he knew that there was ice on the ground. He came out of his pokeball and jumped to the air and smashed the ground as hard as he could, which cracked the ice. Now chimchar's usually don't do that until they get stronger, but flare was no longer a chimchar, he was a monferno.

"Wow, Jalen when did flare evolve?" Ally was kind of excited to see monferno instead of chimchar. Now, she knew that Jalen would win the battle.

"Earlier this morning when I was training, and you were sleep, chimchar evolved. I knew it would happen soon since chimchar is a starter who evolves to his second form the fastest." Jalen had done his research about chimchar the same day it hatched from his egg. "Anyway, time for me to win this battle."

 **Flare's Moves- Scratch, Leer, Counter, Ember, Mach Punch**

"Flare use ember on the ground to melt the ice." The ice slowly started to melt and instead of it turning to water, most of it was starting to turn into steam. It was kind of hard to see now since it was steamy everywhere. "Flare use mach punch." Surskit and flare were on two different ends of the field, but in about two seconds, flare was on the same side of the field as surskit.

"Mon monferno! (Show me your moves!)" Then Jalen made the order for the mach punch. "Monferno! (Monferno Punch!)" Monferno ran up to surskit and punched it so hard, surskit hit a wall the second monferno hit it.

"Alright now end this with a ember attack." Monferno let out a fire that blasted surskit which knocked it out almost instantly even if ember was just regularly effective.

"Surskit is unable to battle, the winner is flare." The referee announced. She was starting to get worried because she didn't think that his little kid would have a fire type. And she wasn't even worried about the fact that he had a fire type starter, she was worried because his starter evolved. She knew that Viola's vivillon was fully evolved, and had a move to help her, but she was still worried.

"Alright, now you just got one more pokemon to go viola." Jalen said confidently.

"Yeah, but this is my strongest pokemon yet. Also you only have one pokemon that is in good condition to fight." Viola wasn't worried one little bit because she had a secret move that vivillon knows that would help her win. But little did she know, monferno had a move that most monferno's don't know. "Come on and show them the power of bug types, go Vivillon!"

"Alright, flare let's try to end this quickly, ember!" Monferno shot his ember attack at the Vivillon and it hit successfully but it didn't hurt her that much.

"Now, Vivillon use infestation on his Monferno." Vivillon launched a bunch of tiny bugs at flare and it hit him successfully although it was not very effective. Some bugs stayed on flare and bit him every now and then, which lowered his health. "Now follow up with a tackle." The power of that tackle was impressive for a bug. It still didn't faze monferno that much.

"Flare use mach punch and add an ember as soon as your punch makes contact." The fire monkey did as he was told and showed his impressive speed and power by hitting Vivillon hard and shooting it with an ember. It was clear who the stronger pokemon was, but Viola still smirked.

"What's so funny!?" Jalen mostly yelled but still questioned at Viola.

"Nothing, it's just that I'm about to use a little secret move that I have. And it just so happens that it's super effective to fighting types. Vivillon use Aerial Ace!" There was no dodging this attack, but Jalen smirked as Flare was getting hit. "Why are you smiling right now, your monferno just got knocked out with a super effective aerial ace."

"Or did he?" Jalen smirked as flare slowly, but surely got up. "It is time for my trump card, flare end this now with counter!" All that damage from the aerial ace went back to Vivillon except the damage was doubled. Vivillon fainted, but Monferno ended up fainting from the infestation from earlier.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle, which results in the battle being a draw. That means that Jalen does not get a ba-" The referee didn't get to finish.

"Nope, don't you dare finish that sentence. I've still got Saber, he never fainted, just got injured, so, come on out saber!" Ralts came out still hurt, but ready to fight if needed.

"Aw crap, I guess that Jalen gets the badge even though I don't think he deserves it."

 **End Chapter**

Well, Jalen has earned his gym badge. Sorry for the late update. I've lost interest in this fic a little, but I'll keep it going. I kind of want to do my other fic. I might not update this fic until I get back interested in it, but don't worry, I'm almost 99% sure that I'll update this story during my spring break, which is between march 21st and march 25th. Anyway, see you later!


	7. Chapter 7

It has been a while since I've updated this story. Two months to be exact. I don't have much to say except I'm sorry for taking so long to update.

 **Begin Chapter**

Ally ran over to Jalen and gave him a big hug. The hug lasted for about 10 seconds but Ally finally let go of him.

"That was an amazing battle Jalen. For a second there, I thought that you were gonna lose." Ally felt really happy for Jalen.

"Thanks Ally, but I knew I was gonna win from the beginning. I did my research." Jalen said with a grin on his face.

"That was a fantastic match Jalen, I haven't had a good match since my match with a boy named Ash." Viola said after coming back from getting the badge. She didn't have the badge in her hand, she had it on her chest. "Here is your badge Jalen just grab it."

"Um, okay. Jalen grabbed the badge from Viola's chest. She was a C-cup. Jalen's hand stayed on the boob even after he grabbed it, then he felt his pants getting tight. "Thanks for the badge Viola but can you point me in the direction of the bathroom?" Viola pointed towards the bathroom and Jalen ran there.

"Why did you put your badge on your boob, and why did you let Jalen touch your boob?" Ally said a little mad at Viola's actions.

"Oh, no reason at all." Viola said. "I'll see you later, I got to go heal my pokemon." Viola left and went to the pokemon center.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

"Alright I'm back." Jalen said. Jalen saw Ally but Ally looked really mad.

"Why the hell were you groping Viola's boob for so long you pervert." Ally screamed at him.

"I don't know, probably because I'm a guy and if a girl offers me a chance to grab boob, I might take the chance." Jalen said while smiling. "And that goes for any girl." He starting looking at Ally in the face. "Anyway I need to go heal my pokemon so let's go."

Ally nodded while not knowing what to say. 'I don't know why I like this guy, but does he likes me back. It seems that he just likes to flirt with me.'

 **At the Pokemon Center**

"Here's your Pokemon Jalen, Please come again if your pokemon are hurt. Also your room is still available for the night, do you want to rent it for one more night?" Nurse Joy said.

"Yeah sure, we'll take that room again. Thanks for my Pokemon." Jalen said to the pink haired nurse.

"Hey, how was your gym match Jalen." Zack said as he came out of seemingly nowhere.

"I did good, I won it on my first try and I think that I won it easily if I do say so myself." Jalen said with his ego all big and mighty.

"He only won because he still had ralts, who was barely able to continue." Ally had butt in the conversation.

"Oh, I see, you won because of beginners luck. Well no problem you could probably get better with enough practice." Jalen was about to say something but Zack continued. "Anyway do you wanna meet that girl I was talking about in the forest."

"Sure I'll meet her, where will we see her at."

"I told her to meet me at the fountain in a couple of minutes."

"Do we have to go?" Ally said, not really wanting to meet another girl that Jalen could hit on."

"Yea, I want to meet her, see how she is." Jalen said.

"Well, let's go to the fountain."

 **End Chapter**

Well I'm back, Happy late 4th of July. I don't update that much, but I'm a month in summer and I don't have much to do, so I'll try to upload another chapter in a week or two. Also I lost a lot of the Oc's people gave me, so could I get a couple more Oc's. There's not much to say. Should I get something to happen between Viola in Jalen as like a one time thing, let me know. One final thing is that a new Oc will be in the next chapter and Ally will have a battle with that character. So, see you later. Okay one more thing, should Jalen have a mini harem with about 3 or 4 girls, or just end up with Ally. Let me know in the reviews. Alright, see you in the next chapter. Bye!


	8. Cancelled

This story is cancelled. If you want to adopt this story then be my guest and let me know. I will be starting a new Pokemon story and it will be in the Alola region. I hope you check that out whenever I decide to publish it. I'm sorry if anyone is disappointed but I'm just not feeling this story anymore. See you Later!!


End file.
